El inesperado invierno
by Mechi75
Summary: SWANQUEEN. AU post 3x22. Emma regresa del pasado sin saber la peligrosidad que encierra lo que ha traído con ella a través del portal. Poco tiempo después, comienzan las imprevisibles consecuencias. Esta fic puede considerarse continuación de mis dos anteriores one-shots: "Hielo en la sangre" y "Temas de conversación".
1. La salvadora está aquí

**RATED M**: TEMAS ADULTOS, SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH).

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**EL INESPERADO **INVIERNO****

.

_"Todo lo que puede ser imaginado es real."_

Pablo Picasso

.

**1-. La salvadora está aquí**

Regina Mills solía caminar hasta su oficina de la alcaldía todas las mañanas soleadas desde que la ciudad de Storybrooke había comenzado a existir. Sus paseos se extendían por varios meses hasta que el generalmente intenso invierno del pueblo la obligaba a usar su automóvil para surcar la corta distancia entre su hogar y su lugar de trabajo. La costumbre de disfrutar del calor del sol sobre su rostro y admirar la obra de arte que significaba para ella la ejecución de su maldición, le provocaban alegría y orgullo desde el primer día en el que había despertado en ese nuevo y excitante lugar. Mucho tiempo y muchos sucesos habían ocurrido desde entonces. Sin embargo, su ritual de la caminata matutina diaria le devolvía cierta paz y le daba una sensación mezcla entre poder y calma que siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarse. Esa mañana había partido media hora más temprano para reunirse con Emma en la cafetería de Granny's y establecer días y horarios de visitas para cada una con Henry, mientras desayunaban. El clima de otoño era más bien prácticamente invernal por esos días, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una cierta magia en el aire que se le hizo evidente ni bien dejó atrás los límites de su mansión. Podía percibir las partículas en forma de coloides atravesando la luz solar y danzando al ritmo del viento, dejando un rastro de claridad y frío a su paso. Pero pronto sus pensamientos la distrajeron de su breve y tenue percepción. Por el momento, la reunión con Emma la tenía expectante. Finalmente había aceptado el nuevo vínculo amistoso con la salvadora con una inusual tranquilidad, e inclusive una leve esperanza de lograr, después de tanto tiempo, tener una sana relación con alguien, independientemente de las visitas y custodia compartida de Henry. Era un tanto extraño para ella sentirse optimista, pero después de todo lo ocurrido con Robin y el regreso de Marian, había decidido darse una oportunidad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no ceder a la ira y tomarse las cosas con calma. Al llegar a la puerta de Granny's saludó a Ruby con una sonrisa y segundos después, se sentó en una mesa a esperar a la salvadora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Emma había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía vivía en los albergues del estado y cursaba la preparatoria allí, que los sueños siempre contenían una combinación de realidad con deseos ocultos. En alguna parte de su inconsciente, reconoció ese vestido blanco estampado con flores rojas que se había comprado meses después de salir de la cárcel con uno de sus primeros sueldos como camarera. El fondo claro de la prenda hacía juego con las paredes y el igualmente blanquecino tono imperante de la oficina de la alcaldesa, donde se hallaba situada esperando a Regina. La puerta finalmente se abrió y la atractiva morena cruzó el espacio que las separaba caminando elegantemente, como si quisiera hacer gala de su porte de una manera intencional. Los labios de la rubia se entreabrieron denotando una expresión de asombro y adoración frente a la inigualable belleza que tenía adelante. Los ojos de la alcaldesa conectaron con los suyos de una manera implacablemente seductora, y rápidamente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando hasta que cada una podía percibir el calor del aliento de la otra. Emma se concentró en la misteriosa y erótica cicatriz del labio superior de la alcaldesa, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, tal vez algún permiso. Las manos de la morena se movieron hacia su cara para correr un mechón de pelo rubio y descubrir por completo su frente, y las de Emma se posaron tímidamente sobre los hombros de Regina. Enseguida, los labios de la alcaldesa también se entreabrieron, otorgando la tan esperada confirmación. Emma cerró la escasa distancia entre sus rostros para besarla, encontrándose con el más exquisito manjar que alguna vez hubiese saboreado. Regina disfrutó cada momento de ese beso con la máxima concentración, mientras las manos de la rubia se posaban sobre sus mejillas recreando suaves caricias. Sus lenguas se mecieron juntas acompañadas de suaves gemidos, al tiempo que las manos de Regina jugueteaban con la delicada tela del vestido floreado. Momentos después, sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire y pudieron mirarse nuevamente a los ojos. El rostro de Emma reflejaba la más absoluta alegría, y Regina rió con picardía y naturalidad, revelando en su mirada la excitación que la envolvía. Emma acercó su cuerpo todavía más al suyo, queriendo besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez los labios de la alcaldesa se dirigieron hacia su cuello, y enseguida hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, despertando los jadeos de la rubia con su jugueteo. _

_-Date la vuelta –murmuró la morena en su oído, su voz teñida de lujuria._

_Emma obedeció, guiada por las firmes manos de Regina sobre su cintura. La morena presionó su cuerpo contra su espalda y la llevó levemente hacia adelante, hasta hacer tope contra el borde del escritorio. La luz que entraba por el ventanal se mezclaba con los besos húmedos que recorrían su cuello, obligando a Emma a cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse a la nuca de Regina, mientras su otra mano libre se apoyaba contra el borde de madera. Las manos de la morena levantaron delicadamente su vestido para pronto sumergirse a explorar su caliente abdomen en primer lugar, y luego jugar sugestivamente con los bordes de su tanga. Emma dejó escapar un gemido anticipado, y enseguida los dedos de Regina se deslizaron por dentro de su ropa interior encontrándose con el húmedo centro. Con habilidad comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la rubia mientras los sonidos se elevaban y sus cuerpos se movían al unísono en febril danza. Emma se rindió ante la caliente y exquisita sensación, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse junto con los movimientos rítmicos que creaban entre las dos. En instantes, ya ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar con claridad, dejándose invadir por el placer que le hacía temblar las piernas y la dejaba sin aliento. Pronto su respiración se aceleró al tiempo que sus cuerpos fluían con increíble energía. Su torso finalmente se tensó y dejó escapar un agradable y estruendoso grito de placer. Regina esperó unos momentos para retirar su mano y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para separar un poco sus cuerpos y darle un poco de espacio a la rubia, no sin antes depositar un suave beso sobre su hombro. Emma se volcó hacia adelante sobre el borde del escritorio, para enseguida girar su cuello y mirar a Regina con la más sincera de las sonrisas._

_-¿Por qué esperamos tanto tiempo, Regina?_

-Regina… mmm Regina…

Emma lamió sus labios y un sonido familiar captó su atención. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir su cara en tensión y sus dientes apretados. La adrenalina le fluía hasta la ebullición, y se sintió sonreír plenamente, aunque el ruido comenzaba a ser cada vez más molesto. El despertador. Abrió los ojos desesperada y revolvió las sábanas y frazada que la cubrían cálidamente hasta su accidentado despertar.

-Mierda… ¡Regina!

Recordó inmediatamente la cita que tenía en la cafetería con la alcaldesa y se horrorizó al comprobar que se había quedado dormida y que todavía debía ducharse para bajar a desayunar. Hacía dos días atrás que se había mudado con Henry a la más amplia de las habitaciones de la posada de Granny's, la más similar que encontraron en tamaño al departamento que tenían en New York. Ambos estaban muy cómodos allí, y por una módica suma mensual, podían disfrutar de un lugar sumamente adecuado y más que suficiente para sus necesidades, con dos habitaciones y un living comedor amplio. Se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió hacia el living para ponerse su suéter. Allí se encontró con Henry, que recién entraba para tomar sus cosas y partir hacia el colegio.

-Buenos días –la saludó su hijo-. Ya he desayunado con mami abajo. Creo que está un poco molesta porque estás retrasada para la reunión –le informó con una mueca entre bromista y preocupada.

-Buenos días –respondió Emma nerviosa-. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Henry se colocó su abrigo y su bufanda, y luego se calzó su mochila mientras Emma hacía lo propio con su chaqueta de cuero roja y su gorra de lana, que resguardaría su cabello mojado del intenso frío.

-Ella cree que debería pasar con ella la misma cantidad de días y horas que contigo. Propuso que me quede con ella los lunes, martes y miércoles, los jueves los pasaría con los abuelos y luego los viernes, sábados y domingos contigo. Y pasados seis meses, podríamos turnarnos para que cambiemos de días.

-Muy lógica su propuesta –masculló Emma entre dientes mientras terminaba de abrigarse.

-¡Genial! –se entusiasmó Henry, sonriendo con ganas-. ¡Voy a volver a mi antiguo cuarto!

El niño se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Emma lo detuvo interponiendo su mano.

-¿Es que acaso no estamos genial aquí en este lugar impresionante que conseguí sólo para los dos? –lo retó en broma y luego desbloqueó la puerta para que pudieran salir. Henry la miró con una sonrisa astuta.

-Todavía pienso que no sería problema si fuéramos tres –fue su respuesta, y al instante se alejó a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Emma rodó los ojos y siguió el mismo camino para bajar a la cafetería. Le dio los buenos días a Ruby y a Granny y enseguida ubicó a Regina sentada de espaldas a ella en una de las mesas.

-Buenos días Regina. Lamento la demora –dijo rápidamente sin mirarla y se sentó frente a ella.

-¡La salvadora está aquí! –replicó la alcaldesa con sorna, rodando los ojos-. Al fin se ha dignado a venir luego de más de veinte minutos de hacerme esperar. He tenido que tomarme una segunda taza de café. Por suerte Henry sí se despertó a tiempo y vino a hacerme compañía.

Emma levantó los ojos con vergüenza y advirtió que la mirada de la morena no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro amistoso. Ni tampoco el más mínimo parecido con la mirada que tenía en su sueño. El solo recuerdo de su aventura onírica hizo que se ruborizara, pero por suerte llegó Ruby para tomarle el pedido y Emma se propuso concentrarse fuertemente en no acordarse de su sueño con Regina enfrente.

-Supongo que te habrá informado sobre mi propuesta –continuó Regina con tono frío y ofendido ni bien Ruby se retiró, y acto seguido se llevó su taza a los labios para beberse su café.

-Sí –Emma movió la cabeza afirmativamente tratando de esquivar la molesta mirada-. Estoy de acuerdo, me parece bien tu idea.

Ruby le trajo su pedido a la mesa y se dedicó a comenzar con su desayuno atacando uno de los panecillos con ganas para tratar de disipar la tensión que sentía.

-Genial –una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Regina-. Entonces esta misma tarde paso a buscarlo por el colegio y lo llevaré a casa por los próximos tres días. Debo irme a la oficina ahora.

Rápidamente levantó su bolso del asiento y tomó su abrigo, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera un momento –Emma dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa-. Mi madre me ha pedido que te invite a cenar con nosotros aquí mismo esta noche. Darán un festejo por la primera semana de vida de Neal, ha invitado a casi todo el pueblo.

Regina se incorporó como para irse y la miró extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No habían dado una fiesta la semana pasada cuando Snow salió del hospital?

-Bueno… ya conoces a mis padres… les gusta festejar hasta el más mínimo detalle, al menos en lo que respecta al bebé –Emma subió los hombros en ademán de excusa, sin parecer compartir el entusiasmo de Snow y David.

-De acuerdo. Estaremos aquí con Henry y luego volveremos a casa.

La alcaldesa acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta para cruzar la calle hacia su oficina. Emma cerró los ojos y finalmente pudo suspirar aliviada.

-Ruby, otro café por favor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snow hizo una pausa en la lectura de los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio para mirar por la ventana del salón de clases. Los niños estaban en recreo y no pudo evitar preguntarse como el inexorable frío de ese inesperado y adelantado invierno afectaría a los pájaros que solían venir a saludarla regularmente por esa misma ventana. La distracción duró pocos segundos hasta que su conciencia le recordó la reunión del ayuntamiento del sábado por la mañana, en la cual Regina en sus funciones de alcaldesa la había nombrado directora del colegio, además de que seguiría siendo profesora de varios cursos. Adicionalmente, le había encargado la exhaustiva reforma de todos los contenidos educativos, y por otra parte, la completa renovación del laboratorio de ciencias. Algo en lo que estaba por demás de acuerdo, ya que se trataba de una de las materias preferidas de Henry. Volvió su vista hacia los antiguos manuales de educación, buscando nuevas ideas para su reforma. Iba a ser una mañana larga y complicada. Tan concentrada estaba que no vio a la mujer que se le acercaba sigilosamente desde la puerta hasta situarse frente a su despacho.

-Parece que Regina te ha puesto a trabajar duramente.

La voz le resultó familiar. Levantó la mirada acercando las cejas entre sí. La mujer era muy bella, de cabello castaño y edad madura, seguramente pasando los cuarenta años. Portaba un paquete en sus manos y su rostro también le era familiar, aunque tardó unos segundos en recordarla. La realización la dejo boquiabierta, considerando el larguísimo tiempo que tenía sin verla.

-¿Reina Anna?

La mujer sonrió suavemente y acercó una silla para sentarse frente a Snow. Acto seguido, apoyó cuidadosamente el paquete que llevaba sobre lo que quedaba libre del escritorio y lo abrió inmediatamente, revelando unos riquísimos panecillos recién horneados con delicioso aroma.

-Debo aclarar que he venido con intenciones amistosas. Resulta que mi hija Sasha es compañera de curso de tu nieto Henry, y se han hecho muy amigos.

-¿Sasha es tu hija? -Snow abrió los ojos como platos. Conocía a la niña ya que la tenía de alumna-. ¡Es una joven brillante!

-¿Puedes creerlo? -Anna arqueó las cejas y rodó los ojos en señal de incredulidad-. Hemos caído aquí con la última maldición. Llevamos sólo dos años en este pueblo y tanto mi hija como su padre se han enamorado de la ciencia, a pesar de que venimos de un mundo mágico donde ni siquiera se conoce.

-No tenía idea de que tú y tu familia estaban aquí -declaró Snow, todavía sin salir de su asombro ante tantas novedades. La sorpresa pronto le fue dando paso a la curiosidad, a medida que escuchaba el relato de la mujer, con la cual no había tenido precisamente el mejor de los tratos en el pasado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Storybrooke, 32 horas antes**

El hielo crepitaba sobre el suelo de tierra y césped a medida que avanzaba por el espacio abierto. Ya se había alejado bastante por fuera del establo, y el lugar estaba comenzando a asustarla considerablemente. Era la segunda noche que se aventuraba a explorar al aire libre, y aún no podía reconocer en donde estaba. El bosque no tenía el aroma típico del Bosque Encantado, y las construcciones de los castillos se le hacían extrañas e incomprensibles. Objetos grandes y amenazantes que nunca había visto, de formas cuadradas y con algo abajo que parecían ser ruedas, se situaban frente a algunas de las viviendas como si se tratasen de una extensión de las mismas. Decididamente, no conocía el lugar. Algunos flashes de memoria iban haciéndose cada vez más detallados mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la desolada y oscura noche de esa misteriosa aldea. El viento le rendía reverencia mientras las partículas de aire más cercanas pasaban del estado gaseoso al líquido y luego al sólido en cuestión de segundos cuando tocaban su piel. Había salido de esa vasija convertida en ese extraño líquido, que podía sentir por sus venas a medida que se iba transformando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí dentro? Observó que los singulares palacios se hallaban apiñados uno al lado del otro, y de vez en cuando se encontraba con un espacio verde con árboles, de forma apreciablemente cuadrada, como toda la distribución del pueblo. Los caminos eran rectos y de una superficie dura e incómoda, pero que no era inmune a sus poderes. Pronto se halló en un espacio abierto donde ya no había más castillos, sólo bosque. Lo último que recordaba era el lago que se encontraba detrás del palacio real del Reino del Norte. Había ido hasta allí a ver a la reina, ¿pero por qué? En ese nuevo lugar no había palacio real. Una exótica estructura metálica con raras anotaciones llamó su atención.

Usted está dejando

STORYBROOKE

Pocos metros más adelante, visualizó una notable línea colorada, la cual dedujo que se trataba del límite de aquella aldea. Que se llamaba Storybrooke, y que ciertamente no era el Bosque Encantado. Allí no encontraría a la reina. Ni tampoco a Anna. Se quitó los guantes y lanzó un rayo furioso contra el cartel, impregnándolo con una despiadada capa de hielo seco capaz de convertirlo en añicos con el solo golpe de una uña. Instantáneamente, los recuerdos comenzaron a acomodarse, surgiendo como una dolorosa tormenta eléctrica dentro de su cerebro. Había hecho lo mismo antes. Había lanzado uno de sus rayos helados en el lago con la misma ira e impotencia que en ese momento. Originalmente, se había dirigido hacia el palacio real para enfrentarse a la reina Eva. Pasaría su maldición del hielo al bebé que esperaba la reina ni bien naciera. Esos eran sus planes hasta que llegó Rumpelstiltskin. Él le había confesado en el lago que había sido el responsable de su maldición al momento de su nacimiento, y a él se había enfrentado, lanzándole sus rayos helados mientras él se divertía desapareciendo para esquivarlos. Era por su culpa que había terminado encerrada en esa vasija y en ese momento se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, donde jamás volvería a ver a su hermana. El miedo y la confusión dieron paso a una desgarradora cólera que invadió su sangre. Levantó su cabeza y extendió sus brazos hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado. Un resplandor de magia blanquecino, casi transparente, se elevó velozmente partiendo desde su cuerpo. Pronto la mesósfera descendió sobre la tierra atraída por el poder de su magia, y cubrió la circunferencia del pueblo con un invisible halo glacial.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo de una de mis primeras historias Swan Queen. Esta vez tendrá muchos capítulos más! Si les ha gustado, lxs invito a dejar sus comentarios y lxs espero para el segundo capítulo (muy pronto).**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Mechi75.**


	2. El pasado no está muerto

**RATED M**: TEMAS ADULTOS, SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH).

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**EL INESPERADO **INVIERNO****

.

_"Lo que llaman cuentos de hadas es una de las formas más grandes que ha dado la literatura, asociada erróneamente con la niñez"._

J. R. R. Tolkien

.

**2-. El pasado no está muerto**

David siguió todas las instrucciones proporcionadas por Snow para preparar el biberón de su hijo. Luego de la recuperación de su esposa después del parto, y una vez que volvió la paz al pueblo cuando fue vencida Zelena, habían decidido turnarse para llevarlo a sus trabajos, ya que no querían contratar a nadie para que lo cuidara. El llanto del niño marcaba que su hora de alimentarse estaba cerca, y su padre esperaba impacientemente que hirviera la leche en la pequeña cocina de la estación de policía. Emma entró al lugar con preocupación y se acercó hasta el cochecito donde se hallaba su pequeño hermano. Lo venía escuchando gritar desde el pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué le sucede? –interpeló a su padre.

David emergió desde el diminuto apartado de la cocina con una sonrisa serena. Emma no podía entender como su padre se mantenía tan tranquilo mientras el bebé lloraba, pero como todas las reacciones de David, suponía que simplemente se trataba de su característica personalidad.

-Sólo tiene un poco de hambre, es su hora de desayunar -le explicó-. El biberón estará listo en pocos minutos. ¿Quieres cargarlo para que se calme? Creo que nunca lo has tenido en brazos desde que nació…

David tenía razón. Emma apretó los labios y miró atentamente a Neal. Su piel estaba morada y sus manitos se batían en el aire como queriendo lanzar minúsculos puñetazos.

-No lo sé –Emma movió la cabeza en negación, se quitó su gorra y la apoyó sobre una silla-. Es que con Henry no tuve oportunidad de practicar, y soy un poco torpe, tengo miedo de que se moleste más todavía.

-¡Eso es una tontería! –David se acercó y lo cargó él mismo-. Es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que ser cuidadosa con su cabecita ya que no puede sostenerla por sí mismo hasta los tres meses. ¿Lo ves? -le mostró como se sujetaba.

Seguidamente, entregó el bebé a Emma, que lo cargó con sumo cuidado. El niño pareció calmarse bastante, dejó de gritar y hasta a Emma le dio la sensación de que abría un poco los ojitos.

-Hola pequeño hermanito –Emma estiró su pulgar para acariciar la mejilla colorada de Neal-. Tu comida estará lista muy pronto.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño, y Emma se sintió contagiada de una inusual alegría, animándose a sonreír ella misma por primera vez en la estresante mañana. David volvió con el biberón y juntos lo alimentaron hasta que poco después al fin se durmió. El alguacil explicó a su hija que era algo absolutamente normal, y que en pocas horas se despertaría.

-Todavía pienso que no es muy seguro que lo traigas aquí –opinó Emma-. ¿Qué sucedería si tenemos algún detenido? No debería estar expuesto a semejante peligro.

-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que en este pueblo todo puede ser peligroso, no quedan muchas opciones. De todos modos hay algo que quería hablar contigo precisamente. Tenía pensado dejar la estación y volver a mi antiguo trabajo en el refugio de animales –anunció David-. Eso será mejor para los días que lo lleve conmigo. Puedo acomodarlo en la casilla de seguridad y además, John puede echarle un vistazo mientras hago las rondas por el establo. No estará solo ni por un segundo. Y tal vez algún día también podamos dejárselo a Granny para que lo cuide en la cafetería.

-Sí, tal vez eso sería mejor idea.

Emma sintió un dejo de tristeza y su mirada se perdió en la pared. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía cómoda trabajando con su padre, y la idea de que ya no estaría más con ella en la estación le producía una cierta frustración. Sin contar que también existía el tema adicional de que Ruby y Grumpy ya habían renunciado de igual manera.

-Parece que voy a tener que salir a buscar alguaciles por la calle. Esto va a quedarse más vacío que caja fuerte de pobre –se lamentó.

-Con respecto a ese tema, quería avisarte que me he tomado el atrevimiento de citar a dos posibles candidatos para una entrevista -anunció el príncipe-. Y a propósito de eso, ya son las nueve. Deben de estar por llegar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bosque Encantado, 14 años antes de la maldición oscura**

Cruzar la frontera hacia el helado reino de Arendelle fue la primera opción en la cual pensó una vez que Regina la desalojó del palacio. Sobreviviría como pudiera, inclusive tenía pensado tratar de conseguir algún trabajo vendiendo en la feria de la capital, o fabricando hielo en los gélidos fiordos si hacía falta. Con decisión y esperanza, atravesó el bosque de abedules que dividía el reino que hasta hacía poco pertenecía a su padre de la península más fría del Bosque Encantado, en el extremo Norte. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se metió en líos y los guardias reales tuvieron que apresarla. Una joven inexperta como ella no estaba al tanto de los engaños y trucos a los que podía llegar a recurrir cierta parte de la clase trabajadora para sacar ventaja. Cuando cayó en uno de ellos y quiso atacar físicamente a la impresentable mujer que le había robado, atrajo la atención de los soldados, quienes la llevaron al palacio real donde ella pensó que la encerrarían en un calabozo. Y así fue hasta que pocas horas después, le alcanzaron comida, ropa nueva y elementos para bañarse, y le informaron que tendría una audiencia con la mismísima reina de Arendelle.

El palacio era tan imponente como frío. El salón del trono tenía un tamaño mucho más amplio que el de su padre. Su suelo gélido de granito era una superficie extremadamente lisa y pulida, casi resbaladiza. Más adelante, tres escalones en disposición circular elevaban el trono. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de la sala era la estatua gigante que se ubicaba a la izquierda del trono desde la posición central en la que se encontraba Snow. La imagen era tan alta que llegaba hasta el techo, y simbolizaba a una elegante mujer delgada con vestido de gala y una corona sobre su cabeza. Pronto Snow advirtió que se trataba de una estatua de hielo, y supuso que representaría a alguna antigua reina. Había oído algunos rumores cuando niña acerca de una joven reina de aquellas tierras, que había desaparecido misteriosamente como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Pero sus padres siempre le decían que se trataba sólo de leyendas sin fundamento.

-¡Su Majestad la Reina está aquí! –anunció un paje subido a los escalones del trono.

La reina surgió por entre unas cortinas que se ubicaban detrás del sillón real. Era una mujer delicada y delgada, salvo por el detalle de su avanzado embarazo. Snow también notó que guardaba un cierto parecido con la monumental efigie. Un hombre vestido elegantemente la acompañaba de cerca, y se sentó junto a ella en un trono menor, a su izquierda. El rey consorte. La soberana hizo una seña a los guardias que flanqueaban a Snow, quienes enseguida desataron a la prisionera.

-Soy la reina Anna, gobernante del reino de Arendelle. Según tengo entendido, ¿tú eres la hija del rey Leopold? Uno de mis guardias te ha reconocido y me informó sobre tu identidad.

Snow tomó aire y comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de que Regina pudiera tener espías que la siguieran, y sintió temor de toda esa gente a la cual no conocía. Pero no sabía hacer otra cosa más que decir la verdad.

-Soy la princesa Snow White, hija del rey Leopold y legítima heredera del reino del Norte -confirmó con orgullo en su voz.

Se escucharon ciertos murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro que provenían de la multitud de cortesanos presentes en la sala.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó la reina desviando la mirada hacia el costado. Seguidamente se incorporó y recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la joven prisionera, acompañada por sus guardias. Su rostro era sereno pero tenía un rictus de severidad, que impresionó a Snow cuando quedaron frente a frente.

-Estoy al tanto de los conflictos políticos en el reino del Norte. Pero la reina Regina también reclama su legítimo derecho –objetó la monarca con tono frío y distante, posando la manos sobre su abultado abdomen.

-Ella es una mujer malvada que asesinó a mi padre y me ha expulsado del palacio, quitándome el trono que me corresponde –replicó Snow-. Y probablemente también esté pensando en matarme a mí.

-Bueno… ese no es mi problema –respondió la reina Anna mirándola con un dejo de desprecio-. De todos modos, podría estar dispuesta a ayudarte a recuperar el trono si tú me dices todo lo que sabes sobre la desaparición de mi hermana en tus tierras, durante el reinado de tus padres. Ocurrió hace unos 16 años atrás, cuando ella tenía sólo 18 y hacía unas pocas semanas atrás que había sido coronada reina.

Snow levantó la vista para apreciar una vez más la estatua de hielo. Una cierta pena mezclada con miedo la invadió al pensar en el destino de esa joven, con la cual se sintió un poco identificada.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?

Anna asintió revelando también una manifiesta tristeza en su mirada.

-Yo cumpliré 16 años en un mes -continuó Snow-. Lo único que he escuchado en mi infancia fueron cuentos de plebeyos sobre una reina desaparecida misteriosamente sin dejar rastros. Pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que se trataba de simples leyendas populares.

El rictus adusto volvió a invadir las facciones de Anna.

-Lamento tener que informarte que tus padres se encuentran en la lista de principales sospechosos -dio vuelta la cabeza por un momento para contemplar la estatua-. Verás… Elsa había nacido con una extraña magia que le impedía entrar en contacto directo con cualquier objeto o ser vivo sin congelarlo. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba convencida de que la causa de su maldición tenía su origen en el reino del Norte, y que debía dedicarse a investigar hasta encontrar respuestas. Cuando me di cuenta de que se había marchado, supuse que podía haberse dirigido a tu reino y seguí su rastro hasta allí. Todas las pistas apuntaban en esa dirección. Me entrevisté con tus padres para dar con su paradero o aunque sea adquirir alguna información, pero lo único que conseguí de ellos fueron un montón de respuestas evasivas. El hechicero mayor de los trolls que me acompañó sostenía que podía percibir claramente que estaban ocultando algo.

Snow sintió un ardor en el rostro y una sensación de rabia que le era inusual pero inevitable. La niña ingenua que alguna vez había sido le dio paso definitivamente a la joven rebelde. Irguió su pecho y respiró profundo.

-Lo siento, Su Majestad, pero no puedo permitirle que hable así de mis padres. Ellos eran un ejemplo de soberanos justos y sensibles, que jamás podrían haber puesto en peligro la vida de una joven –volvió a tomar aire-. No eran esa clase de personas.

La reina Anna la observó durante breves instantes y las dos mujeres mantuvieron un inflexible duelo con sus miradas.

-Entiendo tu posición -Anna cortó la tensión finalmente-. Considerando que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo, quedas liberada. Trata de no meterte nuevamente en problemas.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar con gracia solemne, mientras los guardias tomaban nuevamente a Snow por los brazos para conducirla fuera del palacio.

-¡Un momento! -gritó desesperadamente la princesa exiliada, forcejeando con los guardias-. ¿Van a entregarme a Regina?

Anna se detuvo a mitad de camino entre el trono y el centro de la sala. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, volteó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro.

-Jamás pondría en peligro la vida de una joven indefensa -su tono era altivo e intenso-. No soy esa clase de persona.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, los guardias depositaron a Snow frente al fronterizo Puente de Hielo, que la llevó directamente hacia el bosque de Sherwood, en otro reino vecino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Los trolls de los bosques de pinos pudieron proteger a la península de la maldición oscura -relató Anna mientras Snow la miraba y escuchaba con atención. La flamante directora del colegio había preparado café para las dos y se encontraban conversando amigablemente al tiempo que compartían los panecillos-. Lamentablemente poco tiempo después, la reina de Corazones los eliminó por completo. Los sobrevivientes nos ocultamos mientras analizábamos como resistirla, pero finalmente se marchó porque no le interesaba demasiado nuestro reino. Cuando escuché al llegar aquí que tú te habías encargado de ella, me imaginé que habrías tenido muy buenas razones. Esa mujer era maldad pura.

Snow tragó saliva y asintió débilmente, tratando de desviar la mirada como para esquivar el tema de Cora. No dejaba de sorprenderle el cambio de actitud de la monarca de Arendelle. Tanto su porte como su tono anteriormente firme y gélido le habían dado paso a una apariencia y expresión que en ese momento parecía ser mucho más melancólica.

-Luego de la muerte de los trolls, no hubo ya más nada que pudiera resguardarnos cuando llegó la segunda maldición.

El relato había llegado a su fin. Snow terminó de beber su café, y acto seguido, tomó a la reina de la mano para intentar un acercamiento emocional.

-No sé qué decirte, Anna... yo... creo que me comporté en forma algo arrogante contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que realmente lamento lo que le sucedió a tu hermana Elsa, y que nunca hayas podido averiguar la verdad.

-Yo debería lamentar el trato que alguna vez te dispensé -se disculpó la reina-. Tú tenías razón al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera habías nacido en esa época. Y si tus padres tuvieron algo que ver, no era tampoco tu culpa.

Anna hizo una pausa para inspirar y extravió la mirada en un punto fijo sobre el escritorio.

-Con el tiempo aprendí que debía olvidar la ira que me producía el tema de su desaparición -continuó-. Ahora al ver a mi hija, que tiene la misma edad que yo en aquella época, no puedo evitar pensar en que no debería dejar que ese antiguo rencor me impida disfrutar de los momentos de felicidad.

Levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos sobre los de Snow otra vez.

-Así que finalmente, lo he dejado ir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma abrió la puerta de la estación para encontrarse con dos rostros conocidos.

-Emma, me alegro de verte nuevamente.

La comisario sonrió y se abrazó cariñosamente con Mulan, como si se tratase de dos viejas amigas. Y en definitiva lo eran, considerando las vivencias que compartieron durante el primer viaje de la rubia al Bosque Encantado.

-Bienvenida guerrera -le respondió-. Será genial que trabajes aquí.

El hombre que la acompañaba sonrió con suficiencia.

-Comisario Swan –la saludó tendiéndole la mano.

Emma no pudo evitar observarlo con cierto recelo, teniendo en cuenta que el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue que esos labios habían besado a Regina, y eso le producía una extraña incomodidad. Extendió su mano para corresponder el saludo, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Aprovecho para agradecerle que haya traído de vuelta a mi esposa sana y salva –agregó él.

Emma movió la cabeza afirmativamente y los invitó a pasar a la oficina para la entrevista. Ya se sentía más tranquila.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La convocatoria para la fiesta de la primera semana de vida de Neal había sido bastante exitosa. Granny's estaba atestado de gente aún a pesar de la helada noche. El bebé destinatario de la juerga dormía plácidamente, y Regina se había sentado junto a la familia real completa durante toda la cena. Pero ya entrada la noche, el juego de cartas propuesto por los enanos que había atrapado la atención de los Charming no la entusiasmó, y se sentó a un costado limitándose solamente a mirar. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la gente que precisamente, no estaba presente esa noche. No había visto más a Tinkerbell desde que Marian había regresado junto con Emma y Hook. Ni tampoco tenía noticias del pirata desde que la comisario supuestamente había roto con él. Su mirada se desvió hacia Henry, quien se divertía con un par de compañeros de colegio, y luego volvió a su vaso vacío. Decidió levantarse para ir a la barra a buscar algo para beber. Un pequeño tirón en su fino pantalón de vestir la distrajo a mitad de camino, y agachó su cabeza para encontrarse con la sincera sonrisa desdentada del pequeño Roland, que simplemente la había reconocido y quería saludarla. Ella no había notado su presencia, ni tampoco la de sus padres.

-Hola dulzura -le sonrió suavemente y acarició su cachete.

-¡Roland! -Marian se acercó con rapidez y alzó al niño. Miró a Regina con desdén, y luego a su hijo-. No deberías hablar con esta asesina.

La esposa de Robin se dio la vuelta con velocidad y se marchó llevándose al niño. Regina cambió de planes y decidió que sería mejor salir a tomar aire fresco, y tal vez esperar a Henry en el auto, para evitar cruces con gente indeseable. Minúsculas partículas de nieve se posaron sobre su cabello y ropa ni bien salió por la puerta, y al instante en que atravesó el patio anterior de la cafetería y pisó la vereda pudo sentir nuevamente la magia en el aire. Esta vez, su percepción fue más intensa que a la mañana.

-¡Regina!

Se volteó para ver a Emma correr en su dirección. La salvadora había escuchado el incidente y quería hablar con ella. Ni bien salió a la calle, Emma también percibió ese efecto extraño que sólo pudo identificar como magia. Pero Regina estaba primero.

-Escuché lo que sucedió –terminó de acercarse corriendo a una distancia breve y miró a Regina con docilidad-. Ella… tal vez está celosa… o algo así. Le dije que tú ya no eras la misma que en el Bosque Encantado, pero si no lo entiende te prometo que volveré a hablarle.

Regina sintió de pronto como el mal momento que había vivido quedaba enterrado bajo la comprensión demostrada por Emma, y no podía dejar de parecerle extraño como de entre toda la gente posible, siempre resultaba ser la salvadora quien más la entendía. La única que verdaderamente no la veía como la Reina Malvada. Y la que siempre se las arreglaba para disipar sus rencores y dejarla sin palabras.

-¡Mamis! –Henry también había salido afuera. Se acercó a ellas y se situó a un costado, en medio de las dos, notando que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí cielo, todo está bien. Sólo una pequeña discusión con Marian, algo sin importancia –le informó Regina.

-Ya es tarde –acotó el niño-. ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí?

Regina hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y sacó las llaves de su coche del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a casa.

Emma los acompañó hasta el auto. Regina abrió la puerta del conductor y esperó a que Henry se subiera para luego hacer lo propio.

-Nos vemos chico –saludó Emma a su hijo acariciando su cabeza. Luego miró a la alcaldesa e hizo un gesto afirmativo en forma de saludo.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la voz de la morena la detuvo.

-Tú también estás invitada.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Les agradezco con el corazón por todos los reviews, favoritos, follows y visitas. Invito nuevamente a que me expresen sus comentarios y lxs espero para el tercer capítulo.**

**Saludos swanqueeneros.**

**Mechi75.**


	3. Principio de congelamiento

**RATED M**: TEMAS ADULTOS, SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH).

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**EL INESPERADO **INVIERNO****

.

_"La magia no existe. _

_No esa del abracadabra y de los genios de las lámparas. _

_Hay cierta magia en la certeza de que aunque no todo puede repararse, se puede sobrevivir a casi todo."_

Grey's Anatomy - episodio 9x22

.

**3-. Principio de congelamiento**

La mandíbula de Emma cayó levemente y sus pupilas se dilataron contemplando la perfecta figura de Regina, que se hallaba de espaldas a ella preparando café en la cocina. La rubia dejó escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y cerró por un segundo sus ojos tratando de hacer fuerza para controlar sus divertidos pensamientos, que básicamente consistían en imaginar a la alcaldesa sin ropa. Como en su sueño. Finalmente la morena se dio vuelta y posó la bandeja con los cafés sobre la isla central de la cocina.

-¿Cognac? –preguntó.

-No, gracias –respondió Emma.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló mientras Regina vertía azúcar sobre su café y Emma comenzaba a beber el suyo. Henry ya se había acostado y Regina amablemente había guiado a la rubia hacia la cocina para conversar, aunque una cierta tensión que reinaba en el ambiente dificultaba la fluidez en el trato. Cuando no tenían alguna misión en común, Henry, o alguna excusa relacionada con el trabajo, la timidez se apoderaba de ambas produciendo esos silencios desoladores. Emma supo que debía ser la primera en romper el hielo. Hielo, precisamente eso era un tópico para hablar.

-Yo… creo que he sentido algo mágico en el aire… una especie de magia helada… no sé. Tal vez era sólo la helada nocturna, pero me pareció que había algo más. ¿Qué piensas?

Regina abrió los ojos con asombro al escucharla, y depositó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-¡Yo también la he sentido! –reconoció-. Quería hablarte de eso justamente. Pienso que tiene relación con la ola de frío. La sentí en primer lugar esta mañana, y luego recién cuando salimos de Granny's. Lo único que espero es que no se trate de otra maldición. Y que conste que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, sólo he percibido los efectos.

La morena movió la cabeza en negación y volvió a beber café.

-Lo sé –acordó Emma-. Quiero decir… lo sabría si estuvieras mintiendo u ocultando algo.

La rubia sonrió excusándose como para no parecer arrogante con su frase.

-En realidad, esto comenzó después de que tú y Hook volvieron del Bosque Encantado –Regina entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

-¿Crees que pueda ser alguna clase de… magia infiltrada?

-Sí, tal vez algo que atravesó el portal junto a ustedes al regresar, es posible –afirmó Regina-. Es por eso que pienso que sería conveniente reanudar cuanto antes nuestras lecciones de magia. Sólo por si en algún momento se hace necesario que despliegues tus poderes.

Emma tembló recordando como la última vez que la alcaldesa la había hecho practicar casi se había matado sobre ese puente, pero la propuesta de Regina parecía muy seria y tenía un buen fundamento. Además, la entusiasmaba el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con ella. La morena extravió la mirada con su ceño fruncido, y volvió a levantar su taza de café.

-Y definitivamente deberíamos revisar los límites del pueblo.

-Seguro. Lo haré a primera hora. ¿No deberíamos hablar con Rumple también? –preguntó Emma.

-Sí, Rumpelstiltskin puede saber algo. Casualmente he notado que está sospechosamente desaparecido de la escena pública. Como si se hubiera entregado a una reclusión voluntaria –Regina apretó los labios hacia adelante y movió la cabeza desconcertada-. Ya ni siquiera lo veo por la calle.

-Bueno, él y Belle están recién casados. Seguramente querrán pasar su tiempo de otra manera –señaló Emma arqueando las cejas.

-Qué asco –opinó Regina haciendo una mueca de espanto y un gesto de rechazo con la mano-. Realmente no necesitaba esa imagen en mi mente. De todos modos, trataré de ubicarlo para hablar con él.

-De acuerdo. Y yo me ocuparé de chequear la línea divisoria del pueblo. Debería ir para mi apartamento ahora, así duermo un poco y me levanto bien temprano –dijo Emma.

-Ya he guardado mi auto, pero… ¿quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Regina- Hace mucho frío para caminar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, no es bueno que Henry se quede solo ni siquiera por pocos minutos. Gracias por la invitación, y el café –concluyó Emma.

-Bien. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el portón mientras Emma se calzaba su abrigo.

-Tal vez si progresas lo suficiente con la magia puedas lograr teletransportarte algún día –bromeó Regina.

Emma volteó para mirarla y se encontró con una seductora sonrisa sarcástica que la cautivó. Devolvió el gesto pícaro al tiempo que acomodaba su gorra de lana y ambas se detenían frente a la puerta.

-No lo sé… tal vez te sorprenda con mis rápidos progresos –se burló la salvadora.

Regina lanzó una auténtica carcajada y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que Emma alguna vez había apreciado en su rostro. Acaso porque no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verla sonreír. La alcaldesa abrió la puerta y Emma salió al porche.

-Sabes… es genial esto… de que podamos conversar civilizadamente… –confesó la rubia con algo de timidez, volteándose para mirar a Regina- y que nos llevemos bien, en general. Quiero decir, como en la cena, que éramos como una gran familia completa, sin conflictos.

Regina bajó la mirada y se acomodó un mechón de pelo. Enseguida sonrió nuevamente.

-Coincido, creo que es algo bueno. Y definitivamente creo que Henry está muy orgulloso de lo bien que nos llevamos ahora y de cómo dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado.

-Seguro, lo está –acordó Emma moviendo los pies con nerviosismo-. Hasta mañana Regina.

-Hasta mañana Emma.

Esperó a que la alcaldesa cerrara la puerta y luego caminó las pocas cuadras que separaban la mansión de la posada de Granny's con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro, que ni siquiera el clima helado de la medianoche pudo borrar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sidney Glass se acomodó en un hueco por el cual se filtraba la luz solar entre las copas de los árboles. Desde allí dirigiría su reportaje. Se frotó las manos y observó cómo el camarógrafo terminaba de conectar la cámara al generador eléctrico dentro del utilitario, estacionado al lado del móvil policial en el cual la comisario Swan había concurrido a la entrevista, en los límites del pueblo. Sidney relajó su cuello y tomó su micrófono, repasando mentalmente las palabras que diría frente a la cámara. Así era desde que Regina lo había liberado y nombrado presidente del multimedios El Espejo de Storybrooke. Él había jurado ser lo más profesional posible, y no perdía oportunidad de demostrarlo. En este caso con más razón, tratándose de una situación tan importante.

-¡Acción! –gritó el camarógrafo. Sidney levantó el micrófono.

-Ciudadanos de Storybrooke –comenzó-. Siendo las ocho de la mañana me encuentro en el camino de salida del pueblo cumpliendo el deber de informarles sobre la situación crítica que estamos sufriendo una vez más con respecto a los límites de nuestra ciudad. Hasta hace pocos minutos he estado reunido con la alcaldesa Mills, quien me ha encargado documentar todas las pruebas del peligroso estado en el que nos encontramos.

Hizo una pausa y se movió hacia el costado para incorporar a Emma bajo el lente de la cámara.

-Comisario Swan, ¿qué nos puede decir para tranquilizar a la población?

Emma inspiró y miró directamente a la cámara.

-Pueblo de Storybrooke. Así es la cosa… Regina… quiero decir… la alcaldesa Mills y yo comenzamos a percibir una cierta magia rondando en el ambiente durante el día de ayer… y así es la cosa… estamos en condiciones de concluir que la ola de frío extremo que afecta a la ciudad se debe a causas mágicas. Rogamos que no se desesperen y que traten de colaborar cumpliendo con las medidas de seguridad que correspondan, hasta que podamos determinar las causas exactas de este fenómeno. Por lo pronto, como comisario de Storybrooke recomiendo encarecidamente que nadie se acerque ni mucho menos trate de traspasar los límites del pueblo.

Alzó una rama que tenía en la mano y la mostró a la cámara.

-Hace una hora he concurrido aquí al límite de la ciudad y he detectado altos niveles de magia en la línea divisoria que nos separa del mundo exterior. ¿Me tomas? –indicó al camarógrafo blandiendo la rama-. Esto es lo que sucede si se intenta atravesar la línea.

Lanzó la rama hacia el límite del pueblo mientras la cámara filmaba el recorrido. Al llegar a la línea, la rama se detuvo impedida de avanzar por un campo de fuerza, y al instante cayó al suelo totalmente congelada, rompiéndose en tres pedazos.

-Les rogamos que no entren en pánico, ciudadanos de Storybrooke -continuó la comisario-. En ocasiones anteriores ya hemos pasado por difíciles pruebas que nos han unido más como pueblo, y les aseguro que esta vez también haremos todo lo posible para resolver esta situación desfavorable. También recomiendo que estén atentos a todos los avisos de seguridad que hagamos desde la estación de policía y gobierno municipal. Muchas gracias por su atención.

La cámara se apagó y Emma se preguntó si acaso no se habría desatado el caos en el pueblo en vez de la tranquilidad pretendida. Volvió al móvil para buscar su celular y comprobó con preocupación que estaba sonando sin parar. Era una llamada de Snow.

-¿Hola?

-¿Emma? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó su madre audiblemente nerviosa.

-Todo lo que sé es que el frío está causado por magia. Yo la he sentido en el aire y Regina también ha percibido lo mismo. Lo importante es que no cunda el pánico en el pueblo, y que nadie trate de atravesar la línea.

-No puedo creerlo –se lamentó Snow-. Seguramente se trata de otra maldición. ¿Es que acaso no podemos tener ni un solo minuto de paz en este pueblo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Montar la fábrica de hielo de Storybrooke le había costado a Kristoff varias entrevistas con la alcaldesa durante todo un año para conseguir diversas autorizaciones. El emprendimiento se ubicaba en el puerto, en uno de los depósitos, exactamente al lado de donde más se necesitaba de sus servicios: la planta de procesamiento de pescado. El brillante propietario se había encargado no sólo de crear su empresa de la nada sino también de informatizarla y modernizarla permanentemente.

Las noticias del canal local lo llenaron de gran preocupación, por lo que se había comunicado con el príncipe Eric, jefe de la planta pesquera, para interpelarlo acerca de algunos descubrimientos que había hecho.

-No entiendo nada de computadoras, así que tú me dirás –expresó Eric acomodando su silla frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Necesito preguntarte primero si has notado algunos cambios en las cargas últimamente. ¿Grupos de pescados muertos, menos cantidad de peces que la habitual? –interrogó Kristoff.

-No lo sé… me parece que sí, ha habido menos carga últimamente. ¿Pero qué son esas imágenes?

Kristoff apuntó a la pantalla con una lapicera.

-Estas imágenes se corresponden con las boyas marítimas ubicadas a 200 y 100 metros del muelle, respectivamente. Y estos números son las temperaturas respectivas del agua en ese lugar. Comparativamente, han descendido en 5° para los 200 metros, y 3° para los 100, de acuerdo a informes anteriores.

-¿Y eso es peligroso?

-Sumamente. Si este descenso se mantiene, podría llevar a una progresiva desalinización del mar, con resultados devastadores para la pesca.

-Tienes razón –admitió Eric angustiado-. ¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

-Me tomará un tiempo hacer más investigaciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hay una estructura científica desarrollada aquí en Storybrooke –Kristoff suspiró-. Realmente necesitamos de la ciencia. Pero por el momento, puedo arreglármelas haciendo averiguaciones por Internet. Te sugiero que le lleves los informes impresos a la alcaldesa Mills y la pongas al tanto del potencial peligro de la situación cuanto antes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde que había llegado, se las había arreglado para alimentarse con comida que encontró en la casa, y algunos frutos que había recolectado en los terrenos vecinos. Cazar pequeños animales salvajes no era una opción, dadas las dificultades que se le presentaban a la hora de encender el fuego como para cocinarlos. Trataba de recordar aquel momento, el único, en el cual lo había conseguido, en la estufa hogar de su cuarto en el palacio real de Arendelle. Su padre le había enseñado como burlar su magia con los guantes puestos, de manera que el fuego no se apagara, y tenía presente la inmensa alegría que le había dado su logro. Pero el recuerdo de su progenitor también la había llevado a la amarga memoria de la muerte de sus padres, poco tiempo antes de su ascensión al trono como reina. Su nostalgia se vio interrumpida por ciertos ruidos en el amplio patio exterior de la propiedad que en la actualidad estaba ocupando. Miró por la ventana y pudo reconocer la figura de un hombre merodeando los alrededores, justo a tiempo para correr hacia el establo, donde logró ocultarse en un sótano hasta que pasó el peligro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oficina de Regina no hacía más que recordarle su sueño. La última vez que había estado allí mismo acompañada por Sidney Glass, tal como en ese momento, se acordaba de haberse acercado al borde del escritorio, sólo que en circunstancias muy diferentes que en su sueño. Había sido para desafiar a Regina. Y la alcaldesa la había mirado tanto con sarcasmo como con deseo. Emma aquel día tuvo la sensación, por un instante, de que la desnudaba con la mirada. Y no le había resultado para nada desagradable la posibilidad. Observó de reojo a Regina, que en esa ocasión no la estaba mirando sino que se encontraba absorta en unos memos mientras Emma y Sidney se habían sentado enfrente. Habían estado hablando sobre todos los descubrimientos de Emma con respecto a la línea divisoria del pueblo, y Regina estaba decidida a dejar constancia de cada detalle. Finalmente, levantó la vista.

-Emma, encárgate de instalar un cartel de "No Pasar" a la salida del pueblo. Y por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer. Yo trabajaré en casa con magia para tratar de identificar algún parámetro que nos ayude. Y pasaré a visitar a Rumpelstiltskin, estoy segura de que tiene una respuesta para esto.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Ariel y Eric, quienes pasaron dentro de la oficina sin más demora.

-Buenos días -saludaron.

-Espero que no traigas armas blancas... -protestó Regina con los ojos fijos en la sirena- porque juro que voy a despellejarte.

-Tranquila Su Majestad -replicó la mujer con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hemos venido a hablar de algo importante, señora alcaldesa -Eric desplegó unos papeles sobre el escritorio como para que Regina los viera-. Estos informes muestran una disminución en la temperatura marítima, indicada por las boyas que realizan la medición. Eso significa que lentamente, el mar se está congelando. Los peces comenzarán a morir o a alejarse, y la ola de frío también afectará a nuestra alimentación.

Emma, Sidney y Ariel desviaron sus miradas de los papeles en dirección a la alcaldesa. Nadie pudo disimular la preocupación en sus rostros.

-Voy a convocar a una asamblea popular para esta tarde, en el salón de conferencias. Sidney, encárgate de la difusión.

-De acuerdo. Ya mismo voy para el canal.

El periodista, la sirena y su esposo se retiraron tras despedirse. Emma permaneció de pie al lado del escritorio, a solas con Regina.

-Entonces... ¿tienes alguna sospecha sobre el origen de esta magia?

-Bueno, continúo pensando que se trata de algo que traspasó el portal junto a ustedes cuando regresaron -declaró Regina-. De todos modos, he recordado una leyenda del Bosque Encantado que solía escuchar cuando era niña. La Reina de las Nieves. Supuestamente era una soberana del reino helado de Arendelle, vecino al de tus padres. Nunca supe si su existencia había sido real, pero los cuentos que escuché decían que con su magia era capaz de congelarlo todo a sus alrededores. Suena bastante lógico que algo así esté relacionado con nuestras circunstancias actuales. Revisaré mis libros de magia en casa a ver si puedo averiguar algo más.

-Tal vez también sería bueno que te fijes en el libro de Henry -sugirió Emma-. En definitiva se trata de un personaje de historias. Si aparece en el libro, sabremos que tiene relación con la actualidad de Storybrooke.

-Es verdad, investigaré también en el libro. Y ya mismo pasaré por la tienda de Rumple.

Regina comenzó a acomodar los papeles de su escritorio como para retirarse.

-Genial. Yo iré al límite de salida a colocar el cartel que me encargaste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Belle estaba abocada a la tarea de limpiar la innumerable cantidad de objetos de la tienda cuando el ruido de las campanillas de la puerta le hizo desviar los ojos hacia la entrada, justo a tiempo para ver ingresar a Regina.

-Buenos días –saludó la alcaldesa.

-Buenos días Regina. He escuchado las alarmantes noticias –manifestó preocupada la esposa de Rumpelstiltskin.

-Y es por eso que he venido aquí a hablar con tu esposo, considerando que hay magia involucrada.

-Lo llamaré. En este momento está en el sótano catalogando pociones y libros viejos.

-Dile que no le hará mal salir a la superficie de vez en cuando –ironizó la alcaldesa.

Minutos después, el inconfundible ruido del bastón de su maestro de magia la alertó sobre la cercanía de su presencia. El Señor Oscuro entró por la puerta trasera, y sus miradas duras y severas se encontraron.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Regina en tono sarcástico adoptando una sonrisa burlona-. Ya era hora de que le mostraras nuevamente tu rostro al mundo.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto de la vida de casados... ah no, perdón, tú no lo sabes -Rumple devolvió la sutileza irónica.

-De todos modos, si de algo tengo conocimientos es sobre magia -replicó Regina sin borrar la sonrisa sarcástica-. Y en vistas de que la ola de frío en el pueblo está provocada por extraños poderes, he venido a solicitar tu colaboración.

-Qué mal. Y yo que creí que podrías resolver algún misterio por ti misma -Rumple no cedía con los comentarios incisivos.

-No lo sé, quizás esta vez resulte que pueda y todo. Pero considerando que tú también eres ciudadano de este pueblo, no sería mala idea que le aportes tus conocimientos al lugar que tantas alegrías te dio, como tu esposa por ejemplo -contestó Regina señalando a Belle con la cabeza.

Rumple frunció el entrecejo. Su paciencia se había colmado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas aquí?

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de la Reina de las Nieves.

.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Sus reviews me alegrarían mucho, y agradezco nuevamente los anteriores :)**

**Pronto se viene el 4°!**

**Saludos swanqueeneros.**

**Mechi75.**


	4. Misterios y certezas

**RATED M**: TEMAS ADULTOS, SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH).

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**EL INESPERADO **INVIERNO****

.

_"No es bueno hablar de ciertas cosas cuando las sombras reinan en el mundo."_

J. R. R. Tolkien

.

**4-. Misterios y certezas**

Rumpelstiltskin apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos de la cara automáticamente, manteniendo una expresión impasible en su rostro. Se tranquilizó a si mismo pensando que Regina no podría saber nada del asunto.

-No sé nada de nada -manifestó frunciendo los labios con desdén-. Si es que realmente existió, nunca tuve el gusto de conocerla.

Regina entrecerró los ojos escrutando sus expresiones.

-Lo único que sé es lo mismo que todos conocían en el Bosque Encantado. Que se trataba de una leyenda, un cuento originado en el helado reino de Arendelle.

-Resulta difícil de creer que el Señor Oscuro no tenga aunque sea una mínima relación con la historia -señaló Regina.

Belle miraba sus rostros de un lado a otro. La desconfianza mutua podía percibirse.

-Bueno, no en este caso -aseguró el Oscuro-. No te quedará otra que creerme, al fin y al cabo no es un asunto que me interese particularmente, ¿por qué habría de mentir?

-¿Quizás podrías averiguar algo en los polvorientos libros de magia que tienes escondidos? Yo haré lo propio con los míos.

-El pueblo me necesita –ironizó Rumple-. Veré si puedo encontrar algún dato, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

-Perfecto. Si averiguas algo, mantenme al tanto.

El Ser Oscuro volvió al sótano de la tienda, y Regina salió de allí convencida de que le ocultaba algo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robin era decididamente insoportable. Llevaba solamente dos días de trabajo y ya se creía el mejor policía del pueblo. Emma trató de controlar su fastidio mientras lo escuchaba presumir ante ella y Mulan sobre su supuesto importantísimo descubrimiento, con el cual había estado colmando su paciencia desde su regreso a la estación después de colocar el cartel de "No Pasar" a la salida del pueblo.

-Te aseguro que el origen de la magia que provoca el frío está en casa de Zelena. Absolutamente toda la estructura está congelada por completo. Las afueras, el interior de la vivienda, el establo. Pisos, paredes, techos, césped. Debería volver para tomar muestras y buscar pistas. Y tú deberías acompañarme –dijo el ladrón de los cuentos devenido alguacil, señalando a Emma, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio frente a él y lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y se puede saber qué fuiste a hacer a casa de Zelena? ¿Estabas buscando algo para robar? –interrogó la rubia.

-Oh, vamos, Emma –protestó Robin-. Tú también fuiste ladrona en tu adolescencia. Pero ahora, ambos estamos del otro lado de la ley, haciendo lo correcto. Y esta es una buena oportunidad de demostrar que somos capaces.

-Bueno, en este caso, y ya que vamos a investigar la presencia de magia, Regina debería saberlo. Y tal vez venir a comprobar por sí misma también.

Robin sonrió con una cierta granujería, que molestó aún más a Emma.

-¿Entonces por qué no la llamas?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neal acababa de dormirse plácidamente en su cuna ante la atenta y tierna mirada de su madre, que recién lo había acostado luego de darle el biberón. Era mediodía, y más tarde tendría que regresar al colegio. Snow volvió a la cocina a ordenar la vajilla y luego de unos instantes observó por la ventana algo que le pareció que eran unos finos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, lo cual era bastante inusual en otoño. La curiosidad la venció y salió al pequeño patio del fondo de su casa para comprobar que efectivamente había comenzado a nevar. Era inevitable que la nieve le recordara siempre a su madre Eva, quien cuando ella era niña solía hablarle de la época de su nacimiento, la cual todos en el reino recordaban como el más cruel invierno por el que habían pasado esas tierras en toda su historia. Alzó su mirada y contempló un triste cielo gris. Con la ola de frío, el sol cada vez era más débil, y menos frecuente su aparición. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, y se dio vuelta para ver a David, que recién había llegado a la casa para su receso de almuerzo. El príncipe se acercó y la rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Melancólica con el frío?

Snow miró con cariño a su verdadero amor y compañero de vida, que a veces la conocía mejor que ella misma.

-Un poco. Es la nieve. De todos modos, espero que esta ola de frío no se agrave y pase pronto.

-Seguro que pasará. Como todo por lo que hemos atravesado y hemos vencido -David apretó su hombro cariñosamente-. Ahora parece que Neal se ha despertado y quiere estar en brazos.

Snow sonrió con ternura y ambos regresaron al interior de la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras dos años de tratar de acostumbrarse a la tecnología de la tierra sin magia, Anna aún no dominaba bien el uso del lavavajillas. Generalmente eran Sasha o Kristoff quienes lo usaban, y habían intentado explicarle varias veces como hacer, pero ella todavía tenía sus dificultades.

-Y una vez que has colocado el detergente en su apartado, aprietas el botón… –Sasha realizó la acción mientras su madre observaba con atención- …y el programa comienza a correr automáticamente.

Anna miró el aparato y negó con la cabeza. No podía entender como todos esos dispositivos eran capaces de funcionar sin magia. Seguidamente, su mirada se extravió a la pequeña ventana de la cocina frente a ella, y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción cuando vio que estaba nevando. Sasha observó también como la nieve caía, y luego vio a su madre con ese brillo en la mirada. De inmediato comprendió que la nostalgia la invadía.

-Te acuerdas de la tía Elsa, ¿verdad?

Anna bajó la mirada por un segundo, y su rostro triste se transformó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas y nevaba en el exterior, nos divertíamos construyendo muñecos de nieve. Yo solía molestarla para que saliéramos fuera del palacio y ella se irritaba, pero siempre cedía –su sonrisa se profundizó-. Era una gran escultora.

Sasha ladeó la cabeza contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. Su mano se deslizó para tomar la de su madre.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer uno nosotras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina estacionó su auto y enseguida divisó el móvil policial donde la esperaban Emma y Robin. Se bajó y observó a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que el congelamiento había alcanzado el espacio abierto correspondiente a la propiedad de Zelena. El césped estaba totalmente escarchado, y el suelo se había convertido en una superficie más bien lisa y uniforme.

-Les mostraré el establo –dijo Robin con seriedad, inmediatamente guiándolas.

El lugar era desolador. Toda la estructura estaba cubierta de hielo, hasta las matas de heno y los baldes con agua. La temperatura del lugar era aún más fría que en el exterior, provocando sendos escalofríos en los visitantes cuando entraron.

-Insisto en que tiene que haber algo aquí que nos dé una pista –expresó Robin.

-La magia es muy poderosa aquí dentro –declaró Regina-. ¿Puedes sentirla, Emma?

-Si -dijo la salvadora mirando hacia todos lados–. Es como que está presente en todas partes.

El grupo se separó, cada uno tratando de encontrar algo en distintos lugares dentro del establo. Regina se dirigió hacia el portal por donde Emma y Hook habían vuelto a ingresar a Storybrooke. Mientras caminaba, pisó algo sólido y se detuvo para observar el piso.

-¿Qué es esto?

Pudo ver varias porciones de alguna clase de objeto esparcidas por el suelo, muy cerca del portal. Levantó uno de los pedazos con sus guantes de cuero.

-Parece metal –informó al resto.

Emma se encontraba un metro a su costado.

-Y aquí hay algo también –la rubia levantó otro objeto del piso y lo dio vuelta con sus dedos-. Parece algo así como la tapa de un recipiente.

-Una vasija –dedujo Regina. Su rostro se ensombreció, y Emma supo inmediatamente que iba a retarla-. Algo que tú y Hook trajeron con ustedes cuando volvieron.

Emma tragó saliva.

-Realmente no recuerdo nada –se excusó.

-No he encontrado nada relevante tampoco en el libro de Henry –reveló la alcaldesa-. Pero está actualizado con imágenes del Bosque Encantado, y muestra que poco antes de que pudieran abrir el portal para regresar, Rumpelstiltskin los había encerrado en una especie de bóveda. Que seguramente estaría repleta de toda clase de elementos mágicos.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo –dijo Emma-. Pero era un lugar oscuro y no se podía ver bien.

-Puedo inducirte a que lo recuerdes, con magia –le reveló Regina-. Deberíamos comenzar con nuestras lecciones cuanto antes. Mañana a primera hora en el bosque del puente. Y antes deberíamos ir a ver a Hook para ver si él recuerda algo.

-Yo podría llevarlas ahora mismo hasta el Jolly Roger -intervino Robin, quien se hallaba un poco más adentrado en el establo investigando-. Y me parece que aquí abajo hay algo más –señaló el piso-. Una puerta, que seguramente conduce a un sótano.

Emma rodó los ojos y se acercó junto a Regina para ver lo que efectivamente era una entrada que conducía hacia algún lugar bajo la superficie del piso. Robin se agachó e intentó forzar la manija para que se abriera, pero la puerta estaba demasiado congelada como para moverse.

-Apártate –ordenó Regina. Moviendo su mano, intentó abrirla con magia, pero fue inútil. Seguidamente, se quitó su guante y se concentró. Una bola de fuego se formó en su palma, y de inmediato la lanzó contra la manija. Ni bien tocó la superficie, la bola se esfumó a causa del poderoso hielo, pero la manija pareció derretirse por un momento, quebrándose el campo de fuerza mágico. Aunque enseguida volvió a formarse rápidamente una capa de hielo y retornó a su estado anterior.

-No sé qué clase de magia sea esta, pero se puede decir que es muy fuerte –concluyó Regina-. Sugiero que vayamos ahora mismo a ver a Hook, ya que se acerca la hora de ir a la asamblea y debo estar en el pueblo en un par de horas. De todos modos, definitivamente este lugar es clave para investigar. Felicidades oficiales, han hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Robin sonrió y Emma miró hacia abajo algo frustrada por no ser ella quien hubiese hecho el hallazgo. Regina se adelantó caminando hacia la salida, y Robin se acercó a Emma mientras también los dos avanzaban fuera del establo hacia el móvil.

-Creo que tienes una cita –se burló el alguacil.

-Y yo pienso que tu atrevimiento se merece un puñetazo en la cara –amenazó una enojada comisario.

-Y yo pienso que estás celosa –completó él sonriendo con sorna.

La rubia rodó los ojos y apretó los puños al tiempo que Robin se le adelantaba. Iba a ser extremadamente difícil tener que aguantar a ese hombre como colega.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Killian Jones sintió unos golpes en la puerta de la cubierta que conducía a los camarotes y salió al exterior, donde se encontró con Emma, Regina y Robin con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A qué se debe el inmenso honor de su visita con este clima tan frío? –ironizó el pirata.

-Bueno, no sé si estás al tanto de que precisamente el clima frío está siendo provocado por magia –declaró Regina con una sonrisa igualmente irónica-. Exactamente por eso hemos venido, a preguntarte si recuerdas algún objeto de la bóveda de Rumpelstiltskin que pudiera haberse filtrado con ustedes por el portal.

Hook inspiró pensativo.

-Realmente no… todo lo que recuerdo es que era un lugar oscuro.

La puerta de cubierta se abrió repentinamente, y se escuchó una voz.

-¿Sucede algo?

Todos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con Tinkerbell, enfundada en un abrigado saco que no parecía ser de ella sino del capitán. Robin sonrió socarronamente.

-Parece que llegamos en mal momento –se burló, y luego miró directo hacia el hada-. Espero que esta vez el polvo de hadas no se equivoque y te haya llevado a tu verdadero amor.

La tensión podía cortarse con una daga. Tinkerbell y Hook miraban al suelo avergonzados, mientras Robin reía y la alcaldesa mantenía los dientes apretados con disgusto dada la sola mención del fatídico polvo de hadas. Hook levantó la mirada hacia Emma con algo de bochorno frente a la situación, pero el rostro de la salvadora parecía impasible y para nada afectado por las circunstancias.

-Creo que recuerdo algo –dijo Emma de repente, desviando su mirada perdida hacia Hook-. Te tropezaste con algo en la oscuridad, algo así como una estantería.

-Sí, recuerdo eso –reconoció el pirata-. En realidad era un aparador. Lo choqué y se movió. Creí que iba a caerse, pero por suerte logré estabilizarlo y se mantuvo en pie.

-Pero algo pudo haber caído de los estantes y mezclarse entre sus cosas, para que luego lo trajeran aquí por accidente con ustedes –infirió Regina-. Voy a tener que ver a Rumpelstiltskin de nuevo para preguntarle qué clase de magia guardaba allí.

-Sí, probablemente eso fue lo que pasó. Deberíamos irnos ahora –sugirió Emma mirando a la alcaldesa-. La reunión comenzará pronto.

Los tres visitantes se dieron vuelta como para irse.

-Regina, espera –habló Tinkerbell.

La morena se detuvo mientras los demás se adelantaban y Hook se apartaba, quedando las dos solas para charlar en privado.

-Respecto al polvo de hadas… yo… lo lamento –dijo el hada desviando la mirada al suelo afligida-. Pero creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

La menuda mujer inspiró como para darse ánimo y miró luego a Regina a los ojos.

-Pienso que puede haber sido adulterado por Rumpelstiltskin –confesó finalmente.

Regina levantó las cejas y sus fosas nasales se dilataron de la exasperación repentina.

-Recuerdo que el día que robé el polvo de hadas, él fue quien me ayudó, facilitándome la entrada a la cámara secreta donde Blue lo tenía guardado. Al principio, no podía entrar por mis propios medios ni siquiera usando mi magia, hasta que él se me apareció. Me dijo algo así como que Blue no tenía la capacidad de comprender a las almas nobles como yo que sólo querían ayudar a los demás. Luego realizó una especie de hechizo en la puerta de la cámara y finalmente pude ingresar al lugar. Cuando quise preguntarle qué me cobraría a cambio, tratándose del Señor Oscuro, él ya había desaparecido.

-Entonces todo fue parte de su plan maestro –reflexionó Regina-. Me pregunto por qué querría que conociera a Robin, o que tuviera algún tipo de romance con él.

-No lo sé –dijo Tinker moviendo la cabeza-. Yo sólo quería que supieras que yo no tuve nada que ver. Creía ciegamente en el poder de ese polvo y por supuesto estaba segura de que sus resultados eran genuinos. Pero ahora tengo dudas si acaso Rumple no intervino. Él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para viciar el polvo nuclear y hacer que no cumpliera con su propósito.

Regina miró hacia abajo tratando de calmarse ya que en breve tenía una asamblea que dirigir cumpliendo con sus funciones como alcaldesa. Recordó aquel momento en la taberna, cuando vio a Robin de espaldas y decidió salir huyendo porque su intuición le decía que el polvo de hadas no podía ser capaz de señalar a su amor verdadero. Dejó el Jolly Roger sin poder evitar sentirse como una tonta por lo que se había enterado. Una vez más había sido timada por su maestro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alcaldesa estaba pensativa, sentada en su silla detrás del amplio estrado, mientras observaba a la gente acomodarse en el salón para la reunión. Era grande el dolor que sentía por saberse engañada y manipulada durante gran parte de su vida por un hombre sin escrúpulos que había jugado con algo tan importante para ella como el verdadero amor. Aunque por el momento no se animaba a enfrentarse a Rumple, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo para definitivamente enterarse de todo por su boca y poder así procesar sus vivencias y dejar atrás el pasado. La cara de Henry sonriéndole desde la primera fila, sentado al lado de Emma, le dio nuevos ánimos, y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-La nieve es cada vez más fuerte y se está comenzando a acumular –proclamó Grumpy, que acababa de ingresar al salón, y Regina no pudo evitar pensar como el hombre siempre resultaba ser un agitador en ese tipo de reuniones.

Pronto la gente presente se terminó de sentar, la puerta se cerró y la asamblea se dio por comenzada. Regina tomó la palabra.

-El propósito de este concilio es informar a la población sobre la ola de frío y sus consecuencias, y discutir la implementación de medidas de seguridad al respecto -sus manos tomaron unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa-. Todavía no sabemos nada sobre los alcances que pueda tener el frío, pero creemos que podría llegar a ser extremo, por lo que se recomienda el uso de abundante abrigo y mantener los ambientes calientes con las estufas encendidas. Hemos investigado la casa de Zelena hoy más temprano y pudimos apreciar que se encuentra completamente congelada. Por lo cual llegamos a la conclusión de que el origen de la magia está relacionado con algo que se filtró por el portal cuando Emma... la comisario Swan... -la señaló- y Hook volvieron del Bosque Encantado.

Las voces exclamaron con asombro en un incómodo murmullo generalizado, y Emma no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con sus pies.

-¡Silencio! -Regina interrumpió el murmullo popular-. También hemos recibido informes que indican un progresivo descenso de la temperatura del mar, por lo que les aconsejo hacer acopio de alimentos en caso de que la pesca escasee. Además, cabe agregar que aparte de la recomendación extendida de no tratar de traspasar los límites del pueblo bajo ninguna circunstancia, se agrega ahora la advertencia de evitar acercarse a la propiedad de Zelena, ya que no sabemos que pueda haber allí. Así que nadie trate de jugar a ser héroe y manténganse alejados de ese lugar. Solamente las fuerzas policiales y yo estamos autorizados a entrar allí para investigar.

En medio de la multitud que había vuelto a murmurar entre sí, un hombre se levantó de su asiento y se quitó la gorra de lana que llevaba puesta. Era de mediana edad y aspecto desgarbado, con el cabello rubio y largo, que le llegaba por los hombros. Regina lo reconoció como el dueño de la fábrica de hielo, a quien había extendido varias autorizaciones para que emprendiera su negocio durante el primer año de la maldición de Zelena. El hombre levantó su mano.

-Disculpe señora alcaldesa -se anunció mirando a Regina. La gente hizo silencio y todos se voltearon para mirarlo-. Quisiera decir unas palabras al pueblo aquí reunido.

Regina otorgó su permiso asintiendo y el hombre inspiró.

-Mi nombre es Kristoff, y creo que en el pasado he sido testigo de una clase de magia helada igual que esta. Tengo una hipótesis sobre la causa de esta ola de frío, y es por eso que me gustaría hablarles acerca de la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves.

.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, van cayendo todas las fichas en su lugar. Y lo que falta todavía! Próximo capítulo: Regina enseña magia a Emma. ¿Progresará la rubia en su aprendizaje? ¿Tendrán algún acercamiento emocional? Espero y agradezco sus comentarios, y por supuesto también lxs espero para el quinto capítulo. Muy pronto aquí en FFnet!**

**Saludos swanqueeneros.**

**Mechi75.**


	5. Más pesadillas que sueños

**RATED M**: TEMAS ADULTOS, SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL (FEMSLASH).

**DISCLAIMER: **NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**EL INESPERADO **INVIERNO****

.

_"En toda tu vida nunca has visto a una mujer_

_Llevada por el viento._

_¿Te quedarías si ella te prometiera el paraíso?_

_¿Alguna vez ganarás?"_

Rhiannon (1975) - Stevie Nicks

.

**5-. Más pesadillas que s****ueños**

La asamblea finalizó y poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando. Sólo quedaron Regina, Emma, David y Kristoff conversando privadamente alrededor del estrado.

-¿Y qué sabes de la maldición que provoca su magia? ¿Alguna idea sobre su causa? –preguntó Regina al dueño de la fábrica de hielo.

-Yo todavía no había nacido cuando se produjo, y nunca me enteré qué la causó… pero los trolls con los que viví parecían tener mucho miedo del asunto. Mi esposa tampoco nunca conoció la causa, nadie supo decirle nada en concreto. Y ahora mismo, no le he informado nada sobre mis sospechas -Kristoff hizo una pausa para inspirar-. Es que suele ponerse muy sentimental con este tema, y no quiero que se ilusione o se emocione demasiado.

Regina asintió y luego bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Emma miró de inmediato a David, y le fue inevitable pensar que sus padres también siempre hacían lo mismo de ocultarse cosas entre ellos.

-Si la presunción se confirma y resulta ser la reina quien emergió de esa vasija, tengo la firme sospecha de que debe haber sido el mismo Rumpelstiltskin quien la confinó y luego guardó la urna en la bóveda de su castillo del Bosque Encantado –conjeturó la alcaldesa.

-Podría ser posible –convino el rey consorte de Arendelle-, dado que nunca supimos cómo ni por qué desapareció sin dejar rastro en su supuesta visita al Reino del Norte...

-Los padres de Snow eran los reyes en esa época –dedujo David recordando todo lo que el hombre había contado.

-Las últimas veces que la vimos, antes de que partiera, debíamos mantenernos a una prudente distancia –continuó relatando Kristoff-, ya que el solo roce con su piel podía llegar a convertirnos en estatuas de hielo de inmediato. Y también hay que tener sumo cuidado con sus rayos de hielo. Anna fue golpeada dos veces por la magia helada, una cuando era niña y otra más tarde cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo. Recuerdo que sus efectos eran devastadores: congelamiento progresivo del cuerpo hasta la muerte.

-Pero tu esposa está viva ahora. ¿Cómo logró curarse de la magia helada? –inquirió David.

-Elsa misma la salvó una vez que se congeló por completo –evocó Kristoff-. Con un beso de verdadero amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada en ese sótano oscuro. No tuvo miedo en principio, cuando escuchó a los visitantes entrar al establo. Ni siquiera cuando intentaron abrir la puerta con magia. Pero tan sólo una palabra fue suficiente para disparar sus más profundos temores: Rumpelstiltskin. El monstruo que la había maldecido y luego encerrado en esa vasija. ¿Y si acaso él también vivía en esa aldea, junto con esos otros seres mágicos? Sentada en posición defensiva, sus manos rodeaban sus piernas mientras se mecía presa del terror, sin animarse a salir a la superficie. Pero la lúgubre oscuridad del sótano no le brindaría respuestas. En algún momento, iba a tener que levantarse. Cuando era muy niña y accidentalmente golpeó a Anna en la cabeza con su magia, los trolls le habían advertido que su magia iría en permanente aumento, y que el miedo sería su gran enemigo. Ella se había propuesto, luego de exiliarse a su helado castillo de las montañas del norte de Arendelle, no volver a sentir miedo nunca más.

_Ocúltate. No sientas._

Tenía que hallar su propio valor, y sólo su creciente y cada vez más frecuente ira podía dárselo. Se incorporó y extendió sus manos, causando la apertura violenta de la puerta. Subió al establo al tiempo que su magia comenzaba a dispersarse por el aire, transformando toda la casa en un escenario más familiar, que nadie podría traspasar esta vez. Ella sería la que provocaría el miedo de todos en ese lugar, y no al revés. Saldría a buscar a Rumpelstiltskin y le exigiría la revocación de su maldición. Esta vez, lo haría de una forma más inteligente. Y congelaría a todo el pueblo de hacer falta, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecha por haber encontrado nuevamente el coraje para actuar. La magia del hielo se elevó por sobre la casa, llegando una vez más hasta el firmamento y más allá. La capa de ozono se perforó al instante, exactamente encima de Storybrooke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Regina estaba muy enojada. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y el fuerte viento parecía deleitarse despeinando su cabello. Emma era incapaz de escuchar sus gritos y amenazas de que no volviera a ver a Henry. Sólo la encontraba sexy y alucinante. El paisaje que las rodeaba no hacía más que estimular la imaginación de la salvadora hacia el romanticismo y la aventura. Era una tarde soleada frente al mar, muy cerca del castillo de madera que solía ser el lugar predilecto de juegos del hijo que tenían en común. Regina llevaba un saco muy grueso, camisa y pollera, toda una alcaldesa elegante. Emma se había puesto una campera de cuero negra, un suéter de lana por debajo, y un jean azul que marcaba sus tonificados glúteos._

_-¿Siquiera estás escuchándome? –la reprendió la morena-. ¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de Henry jamás!_

_Emma hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se le acercó. A pocos pasos detrás de Regina, el capot de su Mercedes Benz brillaba bajo un sol moderado de otoño, pero lo suficientemente acogedor._

_-¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Debería mantenerme alejada también? -la rubia se le acercó aún más, mirándola fijamente a escasos centímetros de su boca._

_Regina trató de mantener una aparente calma, pero su nerviosismo era notable. Apretó los dientes y tragó saliva._

_-Señorita Swan, mantenga su distancia…_

_Emma suprimió sus protestas con un enérgico beso, tomándola por la cintura con insolente osadía. La llevó los pocos pasos que las separaban del capot, y recién allí soltó los labios de la morena. Esperó un puñetazo, más gritos y protestas, pero lo que llegó fue otro beso, esta vez de parte de Regina, igual de determinado e intrépido. Emma se inclinó haciendo fuerza hacia adelante, para situarla sobre el capot y colocarse encima de ella, al tiempo que las manos de Regina sostenían firmemente sus glúteos marcados. De pronto, la morena se separó bruscamente del beso que las unía._

_-Te odio –le confesó, pero en su mirada sólo había deseo desesperado._

_-Yo también te odio –fue la respuesta de Emma, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro-. Y ahora mismo voy a demostrártelo._

_Regina abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron más aún. Una sonrisa entre divertida y perversa se formó en sus labios, mientras Emma mordía los suyos impaciente por la espera. La morena subió al capot y alzó su elegante pollera negra, revelando unas abrigadas pantys de lycra del mismo color. Emma la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y fue directo a besar sus labios de nuevo, con pasión. Pronto el estileto de Regina la atrapó por el cuello, acercándola más y apoyándose en su hombro. Emma enseguida se inclinó hacia abajo, acariciando sus piernas, hasta que la morena quedó en posición completamente horizontal sobre la superficie dura del capot, aunque la compacta solidez metálica no parecía generarle ninguna incomodidad. Momentos después, los labios de Emma se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la alcaldesa mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y le provocaban suspiros. La camisa fue desprendida y liberada de la pollera, permitiéndole a Emma un contacto más directo con los endurecidos pezones de la morena, que sólo cerró los ojos y gimió con mayor intensidad. Instantes más tarde, las manos de la salvadora bajaron por su abdomen y se entrometieron dentro de su tanga para encontrarse con la delicada humedad de un sexo palpitante. Inicialmente, la rubia masajeó su clítoris y luego la penetró con dos dedos, mientras siguió estimulando su núcleo sensitivo con la palma de la mano. Regina gemía y jadeaba, estrujándola fuertemente con sus manos por el cuello y espalda, y acercándola todavía más a su piel para sentir sus besos. Se movieron rítmicamente unos minutos más hasta que Regina se vino con increíble intensidad, mientras unía sus labios a los de Emma y la abrazaba con vigor por su espalda. Después de algunos besos y caricias más, Emma se separó de su cuerpo permitiéndole incorporarse y acomodar su ropa._

_-Y esto es a lo que le llamo un odio evidente._

Emma despertó bruscamente en un torbellino de movimientos, sintiéndose incómoda por su propia humedad real que le corría por la entrepierna.

-Maldita sea, no otra vez -protestó alzando su mano para frotarse las sienes.

Esta vez no se había quedado dormida, pero de camino hacia la ducha llegó a la conclusión de que debía dejar de tener esa clase de sueños, sobre todo si al día siguiente debía encontrarse con Regina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ahora, concéntrate.

La voz de Regina era grave e imperativa pero transmitía calma y seguridad. Emma apretó los párpados e imaginó una bola de fuego formándose sobre su mano extendida, tal como tantas veces había visto a Regina hacer lo mismo. Segundos después, sintió el calor sobre su palma. Abrió los ojos y visualizó el éxito de su esfuerzo. Seguidamente, levantó su brazo y lanzó la bola sobre una roca que estaba en el suelo, abrasando su superficie hasta dejarla ennegrecida.

-Genial –dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Ha estado bien. Ahora veamos si eres capaz de mover objetos. Primero, cierra los ojos nuevamente para conectarte con la naturaleza que te rodea.

Emma cumplió con la orden y sintió unos débiles rayos de sol en la cara. El lugar, aunque le traía recuerdos traumáticos, le provocaba una pacífica alegría en ese momento. Escuchaba el ruido del viento, los cantos de los pájaros y sus fosas nasales se llenaban del olor de las flores salvajes. Como si su mente se desprendiera de su cuerpo, pudo ver todo el bosque del puente tal como si tuviera los ojos abiertos. Las pendientes verticales, los árboles, pimpollos y rocas, con gran claridad y detalle.

-Si pretendes lograr teletransportarte algún día –explicó Regina-, primero tienes que intentar mover objetos menores. Comencemos con la roca a la que lanzaste tu bola de fuego. ¿Puedes verla?

-Sí –respondió Emma.

-Trata de moverla por fuera de su grupo hacia adelante, acercándola hacia ti.

Emma se concentró frunciendo los músculos de su frente por un instante, y la roca se trasladó unos centímetros hacia adelante, separándose de las otras tres que la acompañaban originalmente.

-Increíble –volvió a sonreír la salvadora con satisfacción al abrir los ojos y comprobar el movimiento-. ¿Es posible también mover personas con la mente?

-Si no pueden defenderse con magia, a veces es posible, pero resulta bastante más complicado –le aclaró Regina-. Por ahora continuaremos la práctica con objetos. Y creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente. Será mejor volver a la ciudad por si surgen novedades con respecto a la posible visitante ilustre.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus coches. Entonces Emma notó una cierta tristeza en el rostro de Regina.

-He enviado a Mulan y Robin a patrullar por la casa de Zelena. Si esta dichosa Reina de las Nieves está aquí en Storybrooke supongo que debe esconderse allí –informó la comisario.

-Supongo que sí –acordó la alcaldesa mirando hacia adelante-. No creo que pueda haber llegado demasiado lejos, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraría completamente sola y debería arreglárselas por su cuenta para subsistir.

-¿Te encuentras bien Regina? –se animó a preguntar Emma-. Podría jurar que te noto un poco taciturna.

Regina bajó la mirada y suspiró, pero enseguida recuperó la determinación y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-No es nada.

-Regina, sabes que es inútil que trates de ocultarme algo –insistió la rubia-. Siempre percibo si me mientes u omites la verdad, mis poderes nunca fallan contigo.

La mano de Emma se posó sobre su antebrazo invitándola a detenerse, y la morena interrumpió su marcha. Su mirada se perdió hacia un costado y sus labios se fruncieron.

-Es Rumpelstiltskin –reveló finalmente la alcaldesa.

-¿Estás preocupada por su relación con todo este asunto de la Reina de las Nieves? –interpeló la rubia.

-No es sólo eso –Regina bajó la vista y sus facciones parecieron revelar que su tristeza se hacía más profunda, causando una sincera empatía en la salvadora-. Tinkerbell me confesó el otro día en el barco que sospecha que él adulteró el polvo de hadas que indicaba a Robin como mi alma gemela, o verdadero amor, o lo que fuera.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –quiso saber Emma.

-Para manipularme y causarme sufrimiento, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Regina seguía sin mirarla, y Emma podía advertir lo dolida que estaba con su antiguo maestro de magia. De pronto, tuvo una idea. Extendió su mano y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer una preciosa flor color lila que seguidamente entregó a Regina.

-Esto es para ti. Para que te sientas mejor y en agradecimiento por tu lección de hoy.

Regina finalmente la miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba llena de emoción, pero ya no era tristeza, sino más bien timidez. Emma le sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa que sólo Regina le provocaba, y la alcaldesa esbozó también una mueca de alegría.

-Gracias Emma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robin aparcó el coche cerca de la antigua casa de Zelena, y Mulan descendió rápidamente, emocionada por su primera investigación de campo donde haría trabajo detectivesco, recolectando pruebas y haciendo deducciones conclusivas. Avanzó con velocidad hasta sobrepasar los árboles que ocultaban el vehículo del terreno. Lo que vio la asombró como hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo hacía. Ni siquiera la gran muralla del Imperio de Oriente de donde era originaria la había dejado tan boquiabierta como esa majestuosa construcción que tenía frente a sí. Se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –le preguntó a Robin, quien la había alcanzado y se había situado a su lado. El ladrón devenido alguacil cesó también su avance y se quedó estupefacto, tan sorprendido como ella.

-Parece un castillo –observó-. Un castillo de hielo.

-Entonces es real. La Reina de las Nieves está viva, y está aquí en Storybrooke –concluyó la joven alguacil.

-Debemos irnos –Robin la tomó del brazo-. No es seguro que permanezcamos aquí. Hay que avisarle a Emma de inmediato sobre esta situación.

Volvieron al móvil casi corriendo, y entraron a toda prisa.

-Tú vivías en un reino vecino a Arendelle, ¿verdad? –interrogó Mulan-. ¿La has visto alguna vez, la conoces?

-No realmente –respondió Robin mientras arrancaba el coche-. Era un niño pequeño cuando comenzó a hablarse de su desaparición y se convirtió en leyenda. Y las pocas veces que crucé a Arendelle, ya siendo mayor, recuerdo que la gente de las clases bajas solía decir que era de mal augurio hablar sobre ella, así que nunca supe nada al respecto.

-Me pregunto cómo se verá, cómo será su aspecto –la joven oriental miró hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

Robin soltó una risa pícara.

-¿Interés policial, compañera? –bromeó.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es tu problema? –se molestó Mulan.

-¡Ninguno! –Robin volvió a reírse. Movió su mano de la palanca de cambio para depositarla sobre la rodilla de su colega, apretándola cariñosamente-. Tú sabes que yo te quiero tal como eres, ¿verdad?

Mulan rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé –reconoció. Y antes de que el auto tomara la curva del camino de tierra que conducía al centro del pueblo, volvió por un instante la mirada hacia el terreno donde se ubicaba el castillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina estaba a punto de marcar el número de Granny's para ordenar algo de almuerzo, cuando su celular se iluminó con una llamada entrante de Emma.

-¿Hola?

-Regina, la han encontrado. Está en casa de Zelena y ha construido una gigantesca fortaleza de hielo. Mulan y Robin han visto la edificación y dicen que ya no quedan ni rastros de la antigua casa. Se supone que ella estará allí dentro.

Regina suspiró con preocupación y se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y luego al cuero cabelludo.

-Si su sola presencia provoca esta ola de frío, no sé qué pueda pasar si se le ocurre salir a caminar por las calles del pueblo. Es tiempo de volver a ver a Rumpelstiltskin y que confiese de una vez por todas su relación con estos hechos, y por qué demonios la tenía encerrada en esa urna.

-Bien –contestó Emma-. Iremos a la brevedad. Le avisaré a mi padre que nos acompañe. Rumple siempre lo ha respetado y es una de las pocas personas a quien escucha y obedece.

-De acuerdo –concertó Regina-. Ahora mismo llamaré a Sidney para que informe a la población sobre este descubrimiento, y luego vuelvo a llamarte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia, había aprendido muchas cosas con los trolls de los bosques de pinos. Hechizos, trucos, el control de su magia y de sus emociones, para minimizar los daños que pudiese causar. Poco después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, ellos se habían convertido en un importantísimo apoyo emocional. Y estuvieron allí para contenerla y guiarla cuando se manifestó por primera vez su poder de mimetizarse con el frío viento. Al poco tiempo descubrieron que gracias a ese don, ella podía ser capaz de desmaterializarse e inclusive entrar en los sueños de los demás. Pero el hechicero mayor le insistía en que no era conveniente que lo usara, ya que la gente asociaría inevitablemente su presencia con pesadillas. Fue así que le aconsejó no practicarlo jamás, y ella sólo le desobedeció cuando llegó al Reino del Norte, movida por su profundo deseo de venganza. Atormentó por algún tiempo a la reina, haciéndole saber de sus intenciones y tratando de hurgar en su mente para encontrar respuestas sobre su maldición. La idea se le ocurrió nuevamente cuando vio a esos dos extraños observando con atención su castillo. Para evitar los posibles peligros de un lugar desconocido, no debía ser vista.

_Ocúltate. No sientas._

Las palabras de su padre vinieron a su mente cuando decidió salir de su fortaleza. Pronto estaba fluyendo por el aire de la nueva aldea, observando todo lo que podía y tratando de sacar ventaja de la información obtenida. La visión de esa magnífica estatua de nieve frente a uno de los extraños castillos del lugar, detuvo su avance por completo, llenándola de nostalgia al recordar a Anna y a los muñecos que solían hacer juntas durante su niñez. Pero ya no volvería a verla, a causa de Rumpelstiltskin. Entonces recordó el propósito de su desmaterialización, y una vez más la ira superó a cualquier otro sentimiento. Tenía que encontrarlo, y hacerle pagar por su destino.

.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**A/N: Elsa se las trae! Próximo capítulo: no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Rumple. No sé si va a ser peor que lo agarre Elsa o que lo agarre Regina.**

**Aprovecho para contarles a mis queridxs lectorxs que en mi headcanon para esta fanfic, Anna está interpretada por Sandra Bullock, y Kristoff por Dennis Quaid. Elsa sería por supuesto Dianna Agron, perfecta para el papel según la opinión de mucha gente, y Sasha podría ser Elle Fanning, aunque la imagino más bien pelirroja, no tan rubia. En fin, si vamos a soñar, que sea a lo grande :P ¿Qué opinan?**

**Agradezco sus reviews como siempre y espero sus nuevas impresiones de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el 6°!**

**Saludos swanqueeneros.**

**Mechi75.**


End file.
